


Tights

by pinkandgreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Louis is peter pan again and i'm not sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Peter Pan!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, musical AU, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandgreen/pseuds/pinkandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is working for crew on this years production of Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is short but I was bored on a car ride and wanted to write about Louis as Peter Pan. Again.

Harry was backstage at another rehearsal. He never realized how many hours you must put in to be in charge of sets and designs in a highschool musical. Right now Peter Pan was singing, what is slowly becoming Harry's least favorite song, "I've Gotta Crow." Harry has always been a fan of musicals, and listens to the Legally Blonde soundtrack nonstop, but this is too much. He caught his mom and sister singing the song last week when he got home and he immediately walked out of the house and went over to his neighbor, Liam's house. When Harry moved here at the beginning of the year he was scared of starting his sophomore year without knowing anyone. Luckily , Liam is a great friend and introduced him to his other friend Niall. The main thing that they all have in common is that they are all part of the making of this year's musical "Peter Pan."

The boy that is the lead in the musical fits the part in every way. His voice is high enough to hit all the notes and strong enough to wow an audience. He has the boyish charm and immaturity levels that is to be expected from a boy that never wants to grow up. And, most importantly, he looks great in tights. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It is the final weeks of rehearsal and, even though they don't dress up in costumes or makeup, everyone is very serious. Harry was lost in Peter Pan's voice and was caught off guard when the voice stopped and everyone around him started rushing to the stage. Harry tried to remember what set he was supposed to be putting on stage. Liam saw him and whispered, "Comon grab this chair and go!" Harry grabbed the chair and blindly ran through the black curtain between backstage and the real stage. He knew he had to put it on the front of the stage where Peter Pan was going to sit. Running wasn't always a good idea for Harry. He was looking at the ground to make sure he doesn't trip on anything when he runs into him. Peter Pan. Wait, no. Louis Tomlinson. Harry freezes because he has been trying to work up the courage to talk to and become friends with this guy but it just hasn't been happening. Not even to mention he wishes to be more than a friend but he can think about his newfound crush for the boy later. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the wispy haired boy talks first. "Watch it!" And walked away to the other side of the stage. Great, Harry thinks, his first encounter with the lead of the musical and he probably made it onto Peter Pan's list of people not to associate with.

\-------------

When rehearsal was over Harry walked to his locker to grab a book he forgot. Of course, his lock wouldn't open so he ended up frustrated and kicking his locker door. He didn't care how loud it was because at this point everyone had left except the janitors that were in the other side of the school. The curly haired boy was imagining how it would turn out explaining this to his teacher tomorrow when a voice made him jump and squeal higher than he would like to admit. "Sorry mate but I thought you could use the help"

Behind Harry was none other than Peter Pan. No, wait. It was Louis Tomlinson.

"Yea, um, please. I can't get my lock to open."

Louis grabbed the lock and dropped his bag on the ground. "Not a problem. What's the number?"

"16, 23, 9." As Harry was saying the digits Louis quickly turned the knob and unlocked the locker. He turned to Harry with an amused expression. "Well no wonder you couldn't open it. Those are some crappy numbers to have memorized."

Harry was more than a little surprised that Louis was being so nice to him and the other boy noticed. "Hey, I'm sorry about my attitude before." He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't usually act like that. I was just mad that I wasn't singing as well today."

Harry was about to accept his apology when he realized just what the other boy had said.

"You thought you sang bad today?! You were absolutely incredible. As always." Harry blushed and was amazed to see Louis have an identical red tint to his cheeks. "Thanks," Louis said quietly.

Harry figured that was enough heart attacks for one day. "Well I guess I'll see you la-" he was interrupted by the shorter boy kissing him softly on the cheek. He was so surprised that he couldn't even move. Or speak. The other boy jumped back. "I'm so sorry it's just that Liam said you kept staring at me and was always getting distracted so I thought maybe you liked me and I really like you and I kept asking Liam questions about you and I don't maybe you just really like musicals but-" This time it was Louis' turn to get cut off. Harry timidly grabbed Louis' hand and was about to go in for a kiss when a janitor slowly rolled into their hallway while whistling "I've Gotta Crow." As the boys ran away to the exit of the school Louis turned to Harry, "I really hate that song."


End file.
